La nostalgie de l'ange
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: La fille de Voldemort est prisonnière, et son père l'a isolée du reste du monde.
1. Une si longue nuit

Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre appartient à Alice Sebold. C'est sous ce titre que doit paraître son roman qui en V.O. s'intitule The lovely bones.  
  
  
La nostalgie de l'ange 

Mes bourreaux attachent mes bras aux entraves fixées au mur. Eviddement, je ne peux pas le voir, j'ai ce casque sur les yeux. Mais j'entend le bruit des chaînes. Et même si Voldemort a lancé un sort pour empêcher mes bras et mes jambes de répondre aux ordres de mon cerveau, je peux quand même les sentir. Comme je ne peux plus me servir de mes membres, ces démons doivent m'assister pour chacun de mes gestes. Tous les gestes de ma vie quotidienne de captive, enfermée dans une prison à un kilomètre sous terre, gardée par des zombies qui sont chargés de me maintenir en vie pour que j'endure mon châtiment. Tel est le sort que Voldemort m'a fixé. Peut-être m'a-t-il laissée en vie pour me libèrer un jour, mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Quand je pense que c'est à cause d'une seule nuit que Voldemort m'a plongée dans la nuit éternelle. Qu'à cause d'une seule nuit, je suis passée d'une vie si heureuse à la damnation totale.  
  
Quand Voldemort est ressucité, il est vite parti à la recherche de sa fille, Ange. Il m'a trouvée. Il m'a cachée, de peur que le ministère de la magie ne s'en prenne à moi. Il a tout fait pour que je sois heureuse, et me maintenir hors de la guerre qu'il a déclenchée. Et gagnée. De princesse d'un groupe terroriste, je suis devenue princesse impériale. J'admirais mon père. Il avait vaincu tous ses ennemis. Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts ont été fait prisonniers. Souvent exécutés publiquement ensuite. J'ai participé à certaines exécutions. C'est moi qui ait commandé la mise à mort de Ginny Weasley. Oh, je n'ai aucun regrêt. Mais j'aurait dû être réellement inflexible, comme le souhaitait mon père. Et ne pas compter sur sa clémence. Mais jeme suis sentie attirée par ce Harry Potter. C'était la veille de son exécution programmée. Comme ces impératrices romaines qui faisaient venir dans leurs chambres des gladiateurs la veille des combats. Ce fut ma première nuit d'amour. Pour lui, je ne sais pas. Quelle importance maintenant? Mais mon père l'a appris. Il ne m'a pas pardonné. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, il l'avait promis à ma mère. Elle était morte tuée par un auror peu après ma naissance, et il lui avait juré de me cacher et de me protèger si cela devait arriver.  
Mais il a organisé une exécution publique. J'y ai assisté. En fait, cela ne m'a rien fait. Hermione Granger était une sang-de-bourbe, Harry Potter un ennemi de l'ordre des ténèbres. J'aurais aimé les tuer moi-même. Je crois que j'en aurait eu le courage. Mais Granger fut tuée avec mon visage: onn l'avait forcée à boire bu du polynectar. Seuls Harry, Granger, Voldemort et moi-même savions que la fille tuée ce jour-là n'était pas Ange, mais Granger.  
J'ai été emprisonnée, sous la garde de zombies immortels. Peut-être qu'un jour mon père m'aurait libèrée. Mais il ne le peut plus. Un traître, Drago Malefoy, l'a assasiné. Quand il a appris le transfert de Granger, il a demandé ce qu'elle était devenue. Voldemort a fini par lui dire qu'elle était morte. Il a eu tort: il ignorait l'amour que cet abruti portait secrètement à cette fille. Malefoy s'est engagé dans la Résistance. Et après qu'il ait assassiné Voldemort, le pouvoir des ténèbres est vite tombé. Malefoy a fini par comprendre ce qu'était réelement devenue Granger. Mais il n'a pas voulu me venir en aide. Pour lui, j'étais responsable de la mort de sa dulcinée.  
Mes gardes ne recevant plus de nouvelles de Voldemort, ont envoyé un des leurs à la surface. Il est revenu et a raconté l'histoire de la mort de leur maître. Les zombies ont jugé que s'il ne pouvait plus recevoir d'ordre, ils devaient me garder prisonnière à vie. C'est long une vie de sorcier. C'est très long quand on est enfermée toute la journée dans une cellule, enchaînée plus de vingt heures par jour, et malmenée par des monstre. Et quand on doit passer cette vie sans voir la lumière… J'étais habituée à vivre dans le confort réservé à une princesse impériale. Me voici damnée, rien que pour une nuit…  
  
Ange  
  



	2. Notes de l'auteur

Il n'y aura pas de suite, Ange restera là pour l'éternité. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire un flash-back. Je suis nul pour raconter les romances. Si vous n'avez pas pitié de cette fille, bien fait pour elle, elle ne le mérite pas (tu as totalement raison angelbas). J'ai volontairement soufflé le chaud et le froid en ce qui la concerne.  
  
Euh, Jade, la nuit d'amour, c'était Harry et Ange, et c'est une fille. Ca ne peut pas être un slash. Et puis je suis déjà très mal à l'aise pour écrire des histoires hétéros, alors homo…  
  
Désolé Vinéa (moi aussi j'aime bien Yoko Tsuno) mais Harry a été tué en même temps qu'Hermione (qui elle avait bu du polynectar pour mourir sous l'apparence d'Ange). Sirius, je ne sais pas. Ron, exécuté, comme beaucoup d'autres.  
  
Pourquoi cette fic sur laquelle j'ai travaillé deux jours me rapporte plus de reviews que l'ordre arcane, sur laquelle j'ai travaillé deux ans? 


End file.
